My Life in Tears: Layla Parker
by BurningTheRose
Summary: Layla Parker has been transfigured into a kitten, and sold.. to none other than the Malfoys, they have no idea. Will she ever find her way home?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed _just another boring day at the pet shop_ I thought to myself, I wished I could be back at Hogwarts; I wanted to learn magic, not sitting in a pet shop waiting to be sold. Stupid 4th year, using magic he had no control over. Yeah you heard me; a 4th year turned me into a kitten.

The annoying pet shop door opened. I perked up in the hope that the customer would consider buying me. A tall, pale blonde woman walked passed me, not even sparing me a glance. Although she did look familiar, but I'd never seen her before.

The pet shop owner; Sara, jumped out of her seat "ahh, Mrs Malfoy what can I do for you today"

That was why! I thought she looked familiar, she's Narcissa Malfoy, mother of the most rich and arrogant guy in school. They were also death eaters.

I dove under my blanket in the hope she wouldn't notice me.

"I'm looking for a fairly cheerful pet" confidence oozed out of her voice, it reminded me so much of her son.

"Right this way" I heard two high heeled shoes click towards my cage, _GET AWAY! _ I mentally screamed. I was pulled out of my cage, quite roughly.

"This is an British Shorthair Tuxedo kitten, incredibly smart and playful" I was tossed around slightly, whilst Mrs Malfoy and Sara had a mumbled conversation about me.

I was tossed into a cage as I heard Mrs Malfoy call for someone named 'Dobby'. He quickly appeared and turned to Mrs Malfoy, I wasn't surprised to see he was a house elf.


	2. Chapter 2

Dobby grabbed my cage and clicked his fingers, a tight, twisting sensation caught me, I felt like I was being pushed through the world's smallest tube. It was all over in a second. It wasn't something I'd be doing again. Willingly. I couldn't see anything. "Mr Draco Malfoy, my mistress requested I give this to you, she bought it at the pet store" I heard footsteps moving closer, Draco Malfoy I expected.  
>"I don't want it" he spat, the cage shook and the latch opened and I darted out, toward the front door. It was closed. I changed direction and jumped into a table, whilst running I knocked over some expensive looking glasses and plates.<br>I jumped off the table and darted across the black plush carpet, eager for an escape. I crashed into a pair of legs, I looked up to see the infamous death eater; Bellatrix Lastrange, how was that possible I thought she was dead.  
>I ran in the entirely opposite direction, which was towards the stairs. I could hear sounds of pursuit, I bounded up the stairs and ran into the first room I saw and hid under the bed. Dobby and a few other house elves, ran in a second later and moved towards me. I jumped from under the bed onto a dressing table; I then jumped off, smashing a seemingly expensive bottle of perfume.<br>I was quickly caught by the hands of another ex-death eater Lucius Malfoy.  
>"Narcissa dear, you bought our son a kitten?" Lucius asked as his wife frowned at the broken vial of perfume.<br>"I thought it might be nice, he's been so down lately"

"I'll get you a new vial. What did you expect?"  
>"Lucius, please don't let him get rid of it" Narcissa pleaded, I then fell asleep.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, but I instantly knew who it belonged to; Draco Malfoy.

I studied the room carefully the bed (which I was lying on now) looked very grand, the headboard was made of oak and carved with very unusual patterns the cover and pillows were made of black satin with a pure white comforter as thick as the mattress itself.

The carpet was a slightly lighter shade of plush black, with a pure white rug place very carefully in the middle of the room. In the corner of the room stood a grand mahogany wardrobe with fitted draws, next to that was a collection of shelves that held many pictures, family pictures, pictures with 'friends', but the two pictures that stood out from the rest were of a girl I knew by sight: Hermione Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

Why…? Seriously why Hermione?

The door opened, causing me to forget all about my study of the room. Draco walked through the door, he briefly glanced at me as I jumped upon his bed, and sneered.

"Lazy little…." he trailed off as I lay down "After all the chaos you caused yesterday, today all you want to do is sleep," he paused "maybe I should name you Chaos" '_What? __That's __not __my __name; __I __have __a __name __already __and __it's __Layla __Parker, __not _**_Chaos_**_.'_

I looked up to see the infamous smirk, quickly remembering the picture of Hermione, I jumped off the bed and onto the shelf and sat in front of the snapshot studying it.

It was taken on a sunny day, in a garden full of blooming flowers. She sat on a park bench smiling and laughing at the camera. There was a second photo, on the same garden, on the same bench, only in this picture she was reading. This photo made me notice how pretty her hair actually looked when it was tame.

Draco noticed my study of Hermione.

"Beautiful isn't she" he breathed.

'_You __have __got __to __be __kidding __me'_I cursed '_Rosie __will __not __be __happy, __out __of e__very __possible __person __he __could __fall __in __love __with__…__'_

"Draco!"I heard a shout. It sounded suspiciously like a certain psycho Death Eater

"Where's your adorable kitten?" she saw me and picked me up, squeezing me to death as she 'cuddled' me. I hissed and scratched her, but she didn't let go, in fact she held me tightly and cooed at me.

'_Get __off __you __psycho __bitch!' _I screamed mentally.

"You can have it if you want"

'_No! __No! __No! __Please __Draco __don't!'_My struggling became more frenzied as I rushed to get as far away as possible.

"I can't."I partially relaxed "Your mother is adamant you have to keep her, have you named her?"

"Chaos, her name is Chaos" I saw the smirk once again.

"Fitting" Bellatrix cackled or laughed, I couldn't tell which was which. She placed me on the floor '_THANK GOD!' _

I darted under the bed as quickly as I could. Bellatrix breezed out of the room. Draco looked at me once more "Why couldn't she have gotten me a dog?"

'_Err __thanks!'_I thought sarcastically.

Draco moved to a desk that I hadn't gotten to in my study of the room. He pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and a vial of ink. At that point I decided I'd wind him up as much as I could. '_I'll __show __you'_ I jumped onto the desk and knocked the vial of ink over onto his letter. '_Ha Ha Ha, __serves __you __right __you __spoiled __brat! __Dog! __Huh.'_

I sat in the ink and then jumped off the desk onto the pure white carpet, creating a messy pattern of small black paw prints all over the carpet.

"I swear you're doing this on purpose!" Cocking my head to the side I looked as innocent as possible letting out the 'angel kitty' eyes. Draco's frown faltered "No, don't give me that look, come on Chaos, that's not fair!" he whined. He picked me up and took me to the ensuite bathroom; turning the tap on her reached around me and put the plug in, '_Is __he __trying __to __kill __me? __Dr__own __me? __Have __I __pushed __him __over __the __edge?' _

He put me in the sink. I scratched at him, hissing and meowing my head off.

"Calm down,its only water it won't hurt you!"

"Ouch!" he dropped me in the sink; I darted out and hid under his bed once again.

"Draco, dear are you alright?" Narcissa stood in the doorway.

"No! The cat scratched me, ruined my carpet and messed up my letter to Blaise" he whined. Narcissa frowned at the black stains on the carpet.

"Dobby!"She called


End file.
